earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Atahualpa
Atahualpa Atahualpa is the Prophet of Inca-Llamaism and is the only man ever who has spoken to God and can call for God to come. He never used his ability to call for God to come because he didn't need him. Atahualpa lives in Antofagasta and is the second most important person of the Inca Empire. Together with Pachacuti and MancoCapac he founded the Inca Empire as it is today. He also reformed Inca-Llamaism as God told him to do in "The night of the 5 statues". The Story of Atahualpa I am Atahualpa, I was born I a Llama shepherds family, we were nomads so I had never had a friend but the Llamas. My family are true Incas, we all believe in Inca-Llamaism. My parents died when I was young I don’t know much of them but I know that my father loved making music on his Siku, and my mother always danced on his music. They both died under a stone avalanche. My grandparent and brothers are the ones I have to live with now. I don’t like them, all of them. Once I fell asleep with the Llamas and had a dream. It was not just a normal dream, it was a dream with God. I was walking with God, he was a very big golden Llama. I was under the Llama statue in Antofagasta and God spoke to me, het said that I had to follow him and he was touring me true Antofagasta. The weird thing is that all the Llama statues in Antofagasta came alive, (that is why this is later called the night of the 5 statues) we ended in the Llama temple complex were God said to me, “you can built anything so high to come closer to me, if I need you I will come to you”, and then I woke. When I was awake I had the knowledge of God in me, I had the knowledge to rewrite the bible. I went to the nearest city, Carrasco, and took some money with me from home. I left in the night without saying something. In Carrasco I bought a lot of paper and started writing, I didn’t know how because I have never learned to write but with the knowledge of God I could. I searched for a job, I found one by a baker so I could earn some money. When the bible was finished I went to Antofagasta. When I was in Antofagasta everything was exactly like my dream only now there were people walking true the streets. I got a lot of followers very soon and I worked myself high into the faith. Finally I was in the Inca-Llamaism council, the council with choses the new pope. When the volcano was on the point of erupting and TheHolyLlamaPope jumped into it I was elected as new pope. Titles Prince of Carrasco, Defender of Antofagasta, Leader of the faith Inca-Llamaism, Parton of the nature in South America, Head of the I.N.C.A., Creator of the second Inca Empire, Architect of the great Antofagastian Library, Maco A Pinùs (Speaking to God, Prophet) and Maker of peace. The reformations • A new (the actual) bible added; • A new pope crowned: the new pope is Peete. The new popes will be elected by a new Llama council, Pachacuti MancoCapac and Atahualpa, (only Llamas can represent God). • The word pope is now Piùs and Bible is now Altapinùs because pope and Bible are to western.